


A riddle

by LizzieBowen18



Series: Poetry about pain (or why some characters really need therapy). [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Because he is suffering, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death is a little shit, Gen, Good Harry Potter, Harry Potter is So Done, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is hurting, Harry and Tom are alike, Harry hates fate, Harry hates him, Harry isn't stupid, Harry notices this, He kinda wants to leave, He's a warrior, He's just weary, Let everyone suffer, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Master of Death Harry Potter, Morally Grey Harry Potter, No one notices, POV Harry Potter, Pre-battle thoughts, The Horcrux has an impact, This boy is in pain, harry is tired, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieBowen18/pseuds/LizzieBowen18
Summary: A poem exploring the emotional state of our boy wonder, before the final battle of Hogwarts.(POV: Harry Potter).
Relationships: Harry Potter & Tom Riddle
Series: Poetry about pain (or why some characters really need therapy). [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128320
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	A riddle

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching an edit which highlighted the similarities between Tom and Harry.
> 
> Personally I love both of these characters, Harry is genuinely underrated (which is weird considering he's the protagonist)... and Tom is so fascinating! 
> 
> I always thought that Harry would have been slightly melancholy, affected by the Horcrux before they get to Hogwarts. Therefore, I decided to write this piece exploring his feelings before the final confrontation.
> 
> Enjoy!

A riddle under my skin,

Twisting oddly in my veins

Provoking razor thin grins,

As my soul is wrapped in chains.

Fate has us as foes.

But, my spirit aches 

Why do we experience such woe,

Told we aren't allowed to break.

Champions of our opposing sides,

We are to face in a long told fight

Led to the battle by a shared guide,

Nothing to do about our plight.

Twins at core, wrapped in time

Destiny loves to rhyme,

We could have been the best

Are we cursed, or are we blessed?

Death chases you,

It watches over me

Interested in so very few

Ignoring my every plea.

You come back each year,

It's almost reassuring

I always know when you are near

Stood tall, constantly alluring.

I am not myself,

I am what the masses need.

I do what they compel

Giving into their greed.

So Tom, old companion

This has been bound to happen

Tomorrow we will be free

We will end it all, just you and me...

**Author's Note:**

> So... what did you think?
> 
> Getting a proper grasp of how Harry would feel is difficult, especially when exploring him being contemplative. Because, to put it mildly, he usually had things to worry about. 
> 
> I always thought that given a moment to think he'd be depressed/angry. He's been royally fucked by fate (pardon my language), and he's aware of it. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments below!


End file.
